the_wolf_tajemnica_medalionu_swiatlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Początek historii
Witamy wszystkich Milordów To pierwszy odcinek z serii The Wolf, liczymy że, się Wam spodoba (Bo jak nie to was znajdę i wybiję dop. koniara2242) {Danke Koniara dop. Lumciek -_-} Odc. 1 S.1 - Początek historii : " Na początku była ciemność, Niebyło niczego tylko sama materia. Pewnego razu nastąpił wielki wybuch skupionej energii.(I było wielkie BUM! dop. koniara) Potężny wybuch sprawił, że w nicości zaczęły pojawiać się wymiary. Jednym z nich był Złoty wymiar, w który zamieszkały wilki, ale nie zwykłe, lecz wilki obdarzone różnymi mocami, każdy z nich posiadał parę skrzydeł, a na ich szyjach zawisły medaliony obrazujące ich charakter i moce. Pierwszymi wilkami w tym wymiarze byli Kres i Nieskończoność. To oni stworzyli pozostałe wilki. Są teraz uznawani za stworzycieli świata, jak również za władców całego wymiaru." '' :: Wilczątka z sierocińca bardzo lubią tą historię, tak samo jak o zaginionej księżniczce. : -Nutko, opowiesz nam jeszcze historyjkę o księżniczce? - Rosa zawsze prosi mnie o to samo. : -Przykro mi, ale umówiłam się z Helloween na spotkanie w parku. : -Ale ja cię bardzo ploooseee!!- Ach! spojrzała na mnie tymi swoimi czekoladowymi oczkami. Ona dobrze wie, że nie mogę się jej oprzeć! : -Opowiem Ci ją pózniej, jak wrócę. -Nie uległam. Nagle do naszego wspólnego pokoju weszła pani Miłość. : -Nuto mogłabyś oprowadzić naszą nową podopieczną po krainie?- zapytała mnie. Nowy wilczek? Znowu? To już trzeci w tym miesiącu. Rok temu przybył jeden na rok! Co się dzieję!? : -No dobrzę, Helloween może poczekać. To kogo mam oprowadzić? : -To jest Tęcza. Jej rodzice zginęli w wypadku. Ma dopiero cztery lata, zajmij się nią.- Takie jest moje życię. Jako najstarsza mieszkanka domu dziecka muszę się zajmować nowo przybyłymi maleństwami. Tak mieszkam w sierocińcu. Nigdy nie poznałam swoich rodziców, a gdy pytam naszą opiekunkę to ona odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia, mówi, że jakiś wilk podrzucił mnie pod drzwi sierocińca. I muszę mieszkać w domu dziecka, aż nie skończę 15 lat, bądź ktoś mnie nie adoptuję. Ale sądząc po tym, że za tydzień kończę czternaście lat, to wątpie, że ktoś mnie przygarnie. : -No choć Tęczo, pokarzę Ci całą krainę. : -Dobze pse pani- czy ona powiedziała do mnie PANI! : -Mów do mnie Nuta, nie jestem żadną panią. : -Dobze pse pani Nuto- Ja chyba zwariuję! (No ja też dop. koniara2242) : -Co ja Ci mówiłam. : -pseplasam Nuto pse pa... ups pseplasam. : -No dobrze już choć. Na rynku : -A cio to jeśt?- już dziesiąty raz się mnie pyta {Mnie tak ciągle kuzynka pyta, wiem co czujesz T.T dop. Lumcia} : -To jest restauracja "Pod Wilczą Gwiazdą" : -A cio sie tam lusia?- wskazuje na śmietnik za budynkiem. : -Nie wiem, ale zaraz sprawdzę.- podeszłam pod wskazane miejscę i naglę...-To kot!!! Co ty tu robisz!? : -O mamciu trzeba wiać!!- zaczął biec. Niestety nie patrzył gdzie biegnie i wpadł na biedną Tęczę (Ałć to musiało boleć. Kocie!! Choć no tu!! ( wyjmuje piłę łańcuchową) dop. koniaruś) : -Tęczo nic Ci nie jest? : - Nie moge wśtać! lapka mne boi. : -Zaraz złapię tego kota! Poczekaj tu!- rozkazałam jej (Nuto jak go znajdziesz oddasz go mnie i mojoej pile?? dop. koniara) 5 minut później : Zaraz go doirwę, jeszcze kawałek, już go mam i ... : -Ał!! Pacz jak biegniesz- krzyczałam na wilka, z którym się zderzyłam.- Już prawie złapałam tego kocura!! : - To ty we mnie wpadłaś!!- Mój napastnik miał białą sierść, szare łapy i ogon, trzy szare plamy pod oczami i skrzydła stworzone jakby z materii.- Ja też łapałem tego kota, ale ty mi przeszkodziłaś!! {wszyscy się na tego kota uwzięli. I DOBRZE!! dop. Lumciak} : -Ale z Ciebie gbur!( czytaj- totalny idiota) : -Spadaj.{sam się zbadaj!! dop. Lumciek} Jestem teraz na służbie.- odchodzi. Niech se idzie. Myśli, że to, że ma zbroję oznacza, że może się żądzić? : - Mam nadzieję, że się więcej nie spotkamy!! : -Nawzajem!!- usłyszałam jeszczę, teraz musze odszukać Tęczę. Koniec !!! (Wytrwaliście do końca?) Już w następną sobotę nowy odcinek: '"Wizyta w królewskim zamku"''' A w nim: Spotkanie Nuty z Helloween niespodziewane spotkanie Ujrzenie medalionów światła